Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla
Category:FilmsCategory: (1952)/Media | directed by = William Beaudine | written by = Tim Ryan | produced by = Herman Cohen; Maurice Duke; Jack Broder | music by = Richard Hazard | cinematography = Charles Van Enger | edited by = | distributed by = Jack Broder Productions, Inc. | release date(s) = October 8th, 1952 | mpaa rating = | running time = 74 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $12,000 Frank, Alan G. (1982). The Horror Film Handbook. Barnes & Noble Books-Imports. p. 49. ISBN 0-389-20260-6. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla is an American feature film of the comedy genre, with some elements of horror involving the "mad scientist" trope. It was directed by William Beaudine with a screenplay written by Tim Ryan. Additional dialogue was supplied by "Ukie" Sherin and Edmond G. Seward. The film was produced by Jack Broder Productions, Inc. and released in the United States on October 8th, 1952. The film stars Bela Lugosi in one of his later film roles, playing the part of mad scientist Doctor Zabor. The protagonists of the movie are the nightclub comedy team of Duke Mitchell and Sammy Petrillo. Other stars include Charlita, Muriel Landers and Al Kikume. Plot Cast Appearances * Doctor Zabor * Duke Mitchell * Sammy Petrillo * Nona * Saloma * Chief Rakos * Chula * Bongo, the Witch Doctor * Pepe Bordo * Pacific Ocean :* South Pacific * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn * Guam Referenced in the film, but never actually seen. * * 1950s * Chief * Doctor * Gorillas * Mad scientist * Scientist * Waiter * Witch Doctor Notes * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952) redirects to this page. * This is the sixth film produced by Jack Broder Productions. * Actor Steve Calvert is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Ray Corrigan is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Billy Wilkerson is uncredited for his participation in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "A mad scientist, a remote island... let the fun begin." * Duke Mitchell and Sammy Petrillo patterned themselves after the comedy team of Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - a fact that did not go over very well with Jerry Lewis, who vocally expressed his displeasure of the films to the producers. Recommendations * Ape Man, The (1943) * Basketball Fix, The (1951) * Bushwhackers, The (1951) * Bride of the Gorilla (1951) See also * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla media * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla images * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla characters * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla miscellaneous External Links * * * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:1950s/Films Category:1952/Films Category:October, 1952/Films Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:B/Films Category:William Beaudine/Director Category:Tim Ryan/Writer Category:Herman Cohen/Associate producer Category:Maurice Duke/Producer Category:Jack Broder/Executive producer